Golden Oldies
by Milli Moi
Summary: Ron and Hermione reminisce and realize they aren't past it yet


"Relax, Ron. It will be fine."

Ron was, much to his wife's amusement, busying himself tidying areas of the living room while she sat signing replies to a bunch of letters from a fourth year muggle studies class.

"But, he's a boy. A boy, Hermione, she can't be into boys yet."

"She's sixteen."

"Never mind that, I'm not ready for her to be into boys."

Hermione laughed to herself, signing another letter and adding it to the pile.

Ron continued to talk.

"I mean, he's older than her, this Xavier boy. I mean, who calls there son such a ponsy name?

"He's a half blood, which is great, but, his family could still be death eaters. And that is not going down in my house."

Hermione couldn't resist,

"So you would rather other things were, 'going down' would you?"

He turned to her, going both red and pale at the same time.

"No, absolutely not! The only people doing that stuff in my house will be me."

He paused, losing the air of his father which he had gained in the last sentence and dropping his voice to a bit of a whisper.

"Does Rosie, you know, know about sex yet?"

Hermione laughed, laying down her quill and coaxing her husband over to the sofa, sitting him down.

"Ron, she started her periods nearly five years ago, she has to know why that happens, and by the look of some carefully placed pillows, Hugo is getting to that age too."

"Pillows? I didn't teach him that. I went with the casual-."

Hermione cut him off,

"Putting your hands in your pockets, yes I remember."

Ron looked surprised, his eyebrows furrowing.

"How did you know?"

Hermione giggled childishly,

"Oh Ron, I know because it doesn't really work."

"You mean-?"

"Yes Ronald," she patted his chest,

"I had an idea of your other wand long before we met face to face."

Ron was silent, taking in the situation for a moment.

" you've told Rosie, how to do that contraceptive stuff?"

Hermione sighed,

"Of course I did, she has both Witch and Muggle methods."

Ron wrinkled his nose,

"those plastic things, so old fashioned, and they feel weird."

He seemed to suddenly remember he was still talking about his daughter and shook his head violently.

"I'm not leaving them alone, the bedroom door will stay open."

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Ron, she's a clever girl, she'll just control sound and sight on the room. And don't bother trying those extendable ears again, I'm not sure the poor cat's stomach could take another one."

Ron sighed, slumping slightly.

"She's really grown up, huh?" Hermione nodded, patting his shoulder.

"I know, your not so much Super dad now old boy."

"Your not so much of a spring chicken yourself."

"Oi! Remember your talking to your minister here."

Ron smirked, snaking his hand under his wife's arm.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm," she muttered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Like I say, she's not stupid Ron. We're not gonna be grandparents anytime soon."

He chuckled,

"Oh god 'Mione, I've just got used to being a Dad, I'm far from ready to be grandad."

"Mm, I still remember when Rose came about. I don't think it had really sunk in for you that we were trying to have a baby. You kept saying it over and over, whispering under your breath 'a baby.'"

Ron nodded, as Hermione starting flicking at the antenna like strand of hair at the crown of his head. The hair was starting to look a little thinner now, no balding patches, but thinner.

"Those days are long gone." Ron sighed and there was a slight sadness in his voice. Soon there would be graduations and moving out and then weddings and grandchildren. Things were flying past them a bit now, the eldest of their nieces was married, and it felt it would soon be more than one that had married.

"Tea? Mrs Weasley?" Ron teased. Hermione opened her mouth, paused and then spoke.

"I'm thinking of changing my name." Ron looked surprised, delighted and went to talk but Hermione silenced him.

"When we first got married it was an identity thing. I didn't want to be different from who I was. I wanted to be myself not 'that bloke Ron's wife.'

"I've thought about it for a few years now, I didn't want the kids to change their names, or want it to matter. I sometimes think when we got married it wasn't the way we intended, we were young. But your a part of me Ron, not just a character in my book but the pages themselves are built on you. You are a foundation in my story, and you're not leaving it.

"Let's do it Ron, like you suggested, let's set a date, let's get married again. I want to be Mrs Weasley."

Ron flailed, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish before he scooped her cheek in his hand and kissed her soft and sweet.

His lips were so familiar now, there wasn't always a rush every time they touched but there was always love.

He pulled back, and rose to twist and his knee crunched as he knelt on the floor. One knee raised.

"Hermione Jean Granger, on this date - 15th of August - next year, will you marry me again?"

She smiled goofily, giggled and murmured a yes before kissing him with more depth, more love and - this time - with spark.

"See?" Ron gave the expression he knew meant whatever he was going to say might earn him a slap.

"We aren't golden oldies quite yet."


End file.
